Semiconductor light emitting elements are applied to illumination and the like. For example, it is desirable to control the color of the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element to increase the color rendition of the illumination. It is desirable to realize a highly efficient and practical semiconductor light emitting element that can obtain light of a uniform color.